A Certain Someone Special
by Uniquely Proud
Summary: One-shot. Rose and Scorpius has just finished their last year at Hogwarts and they're finally deciding to take the next step ; telling their parents about their secret relationship. Needs major editing- I'm too lazy for now.


**A/N : **

**None of the characters belong to me, except the professor. I made him up! )**

**This short story was written for a contest and I thought, why not post it here?**

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the window on the top of the Astronomy Tower, I looked out to the black lake. Its' water shone brightly under the full moon and little ripples made by the giant squid residing in the dark lake distort the reflection of the moon. Another draft of wind made the bottom of my cloak billow slightly. I sighed loudly, as if trying to get the feeling of dread out of my heavy heart. I heard a creak on the door but disregarded it as the wind pushing on the door.

All of a sudden, someone grab my shoulder from the back and attempted to push me off the edge. A short scream escaped me before I feel a hand cover my mouth. As fast as I could, I pushed myself off the edge of the window and gave the attacker my best punch in the jaw. I heard a groan and immediately identified the voice.

"Serves you right trying to push me off! What were you thinking! Are you trying to kill-" I yelled he motioned his hands side to side. It finally registered in my mind that he was trying to make me shut up. Anyone could hear the commotion and catch us being out of bed. I did and proceeded to glare at him.

"Sorry. Was just trying to-" he explained before getting cut off.

"I don't care! I almost fell off the edge and here you are explaining to me that you did it just for-" I whispered hysterically.

I tried to continue my rant but let me tell you, it is not an easy task, trying to yell at someone when you're being deprived of air in the most wonderful way. No, he wasn't asphyxiating me if that is what you were thinking.

I kissed him back softly, letting him be the dominant one like he always does and felt his hands starting to wander to my lower back. I smiled slightly against his lips and entangled my fingers in his silvery blonde hair that I adored so much.

The door creaked again and we broke off just in time to see someone pushing the door open. We jumped behind one of the cupboards just in time as the new Astronomy professor, Professor Tinklewort walked in to retrieve something on the table. He exited the class shortly after that and left us alone again.

"Well that was close." Scorpius whispered, his breathing still a little erratic.

"We better get back before we get caught being here for sure." I said before pecking him on the lips and ran down the stairs as fast yet quietly as humanly possible.

--

I sat in one of the train compartments, my eyes trailing after the blurred images on the other side of the window. Memories of us being together in school, passing silly little love notes in between classes and the quick glances we exchanged during our short meetings in the hallway. We had said our goodbyes an hour before departing from Hogwarts, saddened with the thought of leaving the school forever. One thing for sure, we are finally deciding to reveal our long kept secret relationship to the world. The train slowed down considerably and I could hear the students fumbling about outside to get their heavy trunks out of the door. The train finally slowed to a halt and I took my own sweet time taking my trunk and bag out of the compartment. Most of the students have already left. Some lagged behind; looking for their misplaced stuff. I saw my parents for the first time in a number of months and realized how much I really missed them. Grinning from ear to ear, I dragged my trunks along to greet them.

--

"Umm, mum, dad? Can I ask you something? " I said tentatively while I ate.

"Yeah what is it dear?" dad answered quickly, not noticing the tense look on my face as he cuts up the chicken on his plate before eating them quickly.

"Ronald, stop shoving food into your mouth like it's the end of the world!" mum scolded, as she put her book aside before saying something. "Why, what did you wanted to ask, Rose?"

"Well, there is something that I kept from you all this while. And I thought we ought to let you know since we don't want to keep up with this act any longer." I said while playing with the bits of food on my plate, making sure I kept my eyes glued to the plate.

"Right right out with it." dad replied.

"You see, _Scorp and I have decided to tell you about our relationship_."

"What did you say, Rose? I can't understand what you're mumbling." mum asked cautiously.

She knew something was up. Meanwhile, dad just continued shoving his face with food, like he always does.

", Scor- Scorp and I have..have decided to tell you about ou-our relationship." I said, my voice growing softer by each syllable.

"Scorp who?" mum pressed on, squinting her eyes apprehensively at me.

"Scorpius _Malfoy_." I said, my voice becoming so soft that my last word could hardly be heard clearly.

"Scorpius... Scorpius Malfoy? _THE _Scorpius Malfoy?" dad burst out, yelling at me.

"Ahem, ah yes." I sneaked a look at dad and he looked positively livid. Mum on the other had a blank look on her face.

"But but but, why?! There are so many other boys-" dad managed to say before realizing what he was suggesting.

"Not that I am suggesting the fact that you should be looking for a boyfriend because you should not find one until you're 30 years of age, but that's not the point! My point is...MALFOY?!" his voice increasing in volume at a rapid rate.

I remained in silence as dad kept on with his ranting.

"Mione, I can't believe this. Th-this boys' father had made our life miserable during our years at Hogwarts and now you're saying that you are in a relationship with that scumbag's son?!" he finished. By now, his body had started shaking with anger.

I nodded, fearing that he might yell even more if I do. Dad's face had turned almost a purplish-red colour. Luckily, mum intervened before dad got all worked up.

"Now Rose, since when have you been in a re-…involved in this thing with the boy?" mum asked, stopping shortly to contemplate on what to call the relationship between Scorpius and me.

"August last year." I answered with a little smile as the images of how we met last year appeared on my mind.

"August! Now that is just preposterous! He ha-" dad was just about to say something again before mum placed her hands on his shoulders. That simple gesture seemed to calm him down just a little.

"Rose, he's a Malfoy. We don't get along and it has been that was for generations." Mum said rationally.

"But can't we put the past aside and start anew? Why must we hold onto the past when we have a chance to end this rivalry once and for all!" I said, trying not to yell at my parents in frustration. They call themselves adults but don't act like one.

Dad tried to reason with me but couldn't come up with anything solid. Mum however, pondered on this and told me we could invite _'the boy' _to lunch tomorrow.

I smiled at her for understanding me and the smile fell off my face when I moved my attention to dad. His face was a close resemblance to a rotten tomato, his forehead all wrinkled up.

"Go, I'll handle your dad." Mum said gently before pulling dad towards the kitchen.

I didn't stay around to hear what they said, being too eager to escape my dad's wrath. I locked myself in my room and began to write a letter to Scorpius telling him of what had happened between my parents and I, not forgetting the invitation to the family lunch tomorrow. In my hurry, a splotch of ink landed on the paper, staining it but I could careless. All I knew was Scorp will be attending the family lunch tomorrow. I sent the completed letter off with my faithful barn owl, Aerian and fell asleep trying to stay up to see if he returned with a reply even though I knew the Malfoy Mansion was hours away. I dozed off on my bed after almost an hour of waiting. Before I knew it, it was seven in the morning and I awoke to Aerian perched obediently on his stand. I glanced on my table and quickly grabbed the letter with the Malfoy family seal on. Scanning through the letter, he said that his family too was less than happy about this but they accepted it with a heavy heart. He even joked saying, _"At least father didn't disown me." _A smile grazed my features and I went downstairs happily, feeling impatient to see Scorpius as if we spent years instead of mere hours apart.

--

Lying on my bed with a light and fluttering heart, I relived every moment I had lived in the previous two hours. I was frantically dusting my attire clean from dusts when I heard mum yelling for me. My heart skipped a bit, realizing that he was already here.

'_He must be scared out of his wits now, being all alone in a house of Weasleys.' I thought to myself and grinned a little. 'Can't wait to see him squirm!' the thought flitted through my mind while I exited my room._

I rushed downstairs and almost had the air knocked out of me. Scorpius looked rather dashing in his black robe. _'True to his words.'_ I thought again with a smile as I remember asking him to wear my favourite robe on him, the one that makes his grey eyes stand out. Lunch was a blur after that and here I was, feeling like I was on top of the world. Mum and dad were charmed by Scorp not even halfway through the meal and even went to the extent of inviting him over to our house whenever he wants to. He gladly accepted and asked if I could attend his family dinner next weekend. Although a little daunted at the thought of being around the Malfoys, I was glad that Scorp will be there with me. Wishing each other goodbye again was a little heart-breaking but I know we can talk through our frequent letters everyday. Grabbing one of my pillows, I pressed it onto my face before screaming in excitement and contentment of having Scorpius in my life. Things have never been better. We have finally gotten our family's approval and all is well. As if on cue, Aerian flew through my open bedroom window with another letter. I'm quite sure it's from a certain someone special.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N : I hope you had fun reading! Review if you feel like it! I'm sure I'll love it. D**


End file.
